Forbidden Lust
by RoFer
Summary: *EN PROCESO DE EDICION.* Tres shinobis y una kunoichi, una noche de tormenta, una posada en medio del bosque, hermosas cortesanas a su servicio.Cabellos rosas, exorbitantes curvas, rosados y virginales labios ¿podrá un pelinegro resistir la tentación?/SasuSaku/ligero AU
1. Encuentro

_holaaaaa_

_weno decidi escribir otro fic sasusaku nOn es que me encanta esta parejaaa X3 _

_asi que espero q les gusteeeeee_

_**Disclaimer :** Naruto y CIA. no me pertenecen. Son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

_eres un genio Kishimoto-sama!! Sasuke es una obra de arte!...OwO todo un papi... nOn_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Sakura **NO** conoce a Sasuke en este fic...es decir ella **NO** es una kunoichi...por ahora X3_

_Este fic esta ambientado en el mundo de Naruto pero quiza sea mejor recalcar que es un AU solo porque hay unas cuantas variaciones pero todo es en el mundo shinobi nwn_

_Tanto Sasuke como Sakura tienen un poco de OOC mas Sasuke digamos ( este...no se si se escribe asi realmente, me corrigen si estoy equivocada porfa, Gracias)_

* * *

**/Forbidden Lust\**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 1 : **Encuentro

-

-

_**...oOo... **Sasuke** ...oOo...**_

-Parece que lloverá...jeje -

-Que suerte la nuestra! - dijo con sarcasmo una voz femenina - ...tsk...Sasuke-kun...que hacemos? -

-hmp... -

Las negras nubes mostraban que pronto comenzaría una tormenta, y no una cualquiera, podia sentir los rayos que cruzaban el oscuro cielo...

Quiza sea por el chakra rayo que poseo, en fin, todos...bueno...casi todos me preguntan que hacemos ahora...lo cual creo que deberíamos buscar refugio

-hey!...Suigetsu-baka... -

-ah?...a quien le dices baka, loca? -

-Loca??...Grrrrrrr -

-Dejen de pelear...ahora -

Se callaron de inmediato sabian que no debían hacerme enfadar...

-..que querías Karin?? -

-...hmp...solo queria saber donde se encontraba la aldea mas cercana... -

-AHH??...y a mi me que me dices??...acaso tengo cara de mapa para saber donde esta ubicada todo?? ¬¬ -

-ya cállate...inútil -

-Loca! -

-Baka! -

-Vieja Loca-

-Imbecil!! -

-Ahí...hay un lugar -

No iba a aguantar mas las estupideces de esos dos pero Juugo hizo que concentrara mi atención hacia el lugar que habia mencionado, hablando por primera vez en todo el dia, y creo que en un momento oportuno

Habia en un claro del bosque una especie de edificación como una casona de medianas dimensiones, que parecía una posada...

-Vamos - ordené

Empezaba a gotear por lo que aceleramos el paso llegando justo a tiempo antes de mojarnos con la torrencial lluvia que comenzaba a caer, colocándonos debajo de un pequeño techo de la entrada construido para estas ocasiones supongo...

-Fiuu... a las justas - ...no queria mojarme...jeje -

-ja...eres completamente agua...imbecil...cual es la diferencia? -

- ¬¬ callate loca! -

-Loca tu abuela!-

-No te metas con mi abuela! ¬¬ -

-Grrr...me meto con quien me da la gana... O.O -

-Buenas noches...viajeros -

Habia abierto la puerta de la casona una mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros y sueltos, bastante atractiva, de sinuosas curvas y un kimono muy ligero...

-ah?...¬¬ ... - _quien es esta tipa?_

-..ohhh..ho-hola O.O - _vayaaa que tal recibimiento!_

-hmp...eres la dueña de este lugar? -

-no cariño, la dueña de la posada esta en la recepción...los guiare... -

Así que era una posada bueno eso fue una suerte aunque me extraño la bienvenida que nos dio esta mujer...

-Disculpen...pero la mujer no puede entrar -

-NANI!! Ò.Ó PORQUE!!

-Karin no entra?.. O.O ...seee nwn -

-¬¬ ...Suigetsu-baka... -

-Cual es el problema con ella? -

-Mira cariño, esta posada es para viajeros que necesitan de un lugar donde quedarse para casos extremos como este - señalo hacia la ventana en obvia alusión a la torrencial lluvia - además...este lugar es solo para hombres -

-Ohh... - escuche decir a Suigetsu

-hmp... - Ahora puedo entender que era este lugar realmente...

-a no ser claro...que tu amiga decida trabajar aquí... -

-AHHH?? ..bien mal estas... ¬¬ ...soy una KUNOICHI con principios...no una mujer que se presta a...-

-Me ofendas querida...trabajo con mucha honra - se defendió la mujer -ademas ahora que lo veo...tu carácter no es el indicado para este tipo de trabajo.. -

¬¬ - _maldita perra...quien se crees que es?_

-Oye Sasuke...que haremos con la loca de Karin? -

- ...baka!!...que no soy loca! -

-Déjame hablar con la dueña... - No podía darme el lujo de perder a Karin...era importante para localizar a Itachi

-O.O Sasuke-kun...- _que kawaii! _

- ¬¬...no le des esperanzas a la loca...Sasuke... -

-grrrr...eres un... -

-O.O bu-bueno...no se...mmm...quiza Saki-san sepa que hacer... -

-Saki-san?... - preguntó curioso

-si...la dueña de este lugar... -

La mujer nos guio a través de un pequeño vestíbulo hasta llegar donde se encontraba una gran repisa y una mujer de unos 30 años, duras facciones y cabellos rubios amarrados en un moño tenia un extraño libro encima de la repisa con un bolígrafo en la mano...

-Mei...que ocurrió? - Mei la mujer que nos atendió iba a abrir la boca pero fue callada por las palabras de la otra mujer...Saki - ya veo...Bienvenidos...jóvenes -

-jeje...hola... - saludo como siempre Suigetsu

-hmp.. -solo asentí

-buenas tardes - hablo Juugo...que extraño que hable mas de 2 veces seguidas...desde que entro a resultado entraño...y no es porque le hayamos colocado un sello junto con mi Sharingan para así bloquear su violenta transformación quizá hasta mañana...

El rostro de la mujer se endureció mas al ver a Karin y creo saber el porqué negociare esto

-no se permiten mujeres en esta posada...excepto las chicas que trabajan aquí... -

-necesitamos quedarnos hasta mañana. Solo quiero un cuarto aparte para ella. No causara problemas. -

-...mm... - me miro de pies a cabeza...lo supe...después se detuvo en mis ojos...mientras que luchábamos silenciosamente con nuestras miradas, parecía una batalla interminable pero no cedería, nunca lo hago - ya que eres el líder...te responsabilizaras de sus acciones... -

-hmp... - asentí

-muy bien...utilizaran 4 habitaciones... - empezó a escribir en su libro - sus nombres... -

No respondimos...era peligroso dejar huella de que estuvimos allí...

-deben hacerlo...por lo menos sus primeros nombres... -

-bueno...ejem...Suigetsu - hablo él primero

-Juugo - le siguió el otro miembro de mi equipo

-Sasuke - respondi

-yo soy Karin... -

-Tu nombre no cuenta...aqui no seras nadie...no puedo arriesgarme a que lo clientes vean que la posada también es para mujeres...a no ser claro que seas... -

-EHH??...eres lesbiana Karin? O.O -

-que te pasa imbécil!! claro que no!! soy completamente heterosexual!! ¬¬ - _mierda...que pensara Sasuke-kun! maldita vieja._

-Mei! Llevala a una de las habitaciones del ultimo piso -

-hai! -

Karin se fue junto a la mujer Mei subiendo las escaleras detrás de la recepción

-bien! Karin se fue - un momento de paz... -

-ahora... - nos vi a nosotros...para luego dar unas cuantas palmadas - Sakura! - grito bastante fuerte llamando a alguien

Una mujer bajaba de las escaleras desde el segundo piso...me di cuenta de su cabellera rosa, era extraño y muy exótico...

Siguió bajando hasta que llego al primer piso donde nosotros y...

-me llamo Saki-san? - su voz era melodiosa y dulce...

-guia a los nuevos clientes a su habitacion...anda..anda..ya sabes que hacer... -

-hai... - despues de verla a la mujer...giro su rostro hacia nosotros...

Sentí un estremecimiento cubrir mi cuerpo una sensación extraña al ver sus brillosos ojos...hermosos jades...

Su cabellos rosa...un extraño color...atados en una coleta baja...dejando ver unos cuantos mechones caer en su rostro...mientras que sus labios...tan rosados...tan perfectos...tan inocentes, que contrastaba con su nívea piel...su tersa piel

Un pequeño kimono de color verde pálido...que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación...demasiado sexy...como quisiera verla sin ropa...desnuda...

PERO QUE DEMONIOS!...deja de pensar perversiones!...no eres así Sasuke...un Uchiha no es así...

-

_Una mirada deseosa_

_Un brillo en sus ojos..._

_Hmp..._

_Esta mujer me esta provocando..._

_Sakura..._

:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

* * *

_que tal?? que les parecio??_

_bueno, malo, corto, mas largo, horrible... diganme si?? OwO_

_me dejan sus reviews si?? solo le dan click al boon Go! y listo nOn_

_cuidenseeee_

_gracias por leer!!_

_ja ne!_

_**Rose Uchiha**_


	2. Provocacion

**/Forbidden Lust\**

-

-

**Capitulo 2** : Provocación

-

-

_**...oOo...** Sakura** ...oOo...**_

Escuche que Saki-san me llamaba, mas clientes llegaron, bueno es mejor para nosotras. Asi que baje al vestíbulo viendo pues que tres nuevos clientes habían entrado a la posada, jóvenes por cierto.

Uno de ellos era peliplateado, su tez era muy pálida, tenía unos ojos muy vivos al igual que su sonrisa que era especial de alguna forma...dientes puntiagudos

El otro parecía sumiso, bastante alto y con una expresión de despreocupación en su rostro al igual que una extraña aura

Y él

Un estremecimiento pasó por mi espina dorsal

Sentía que la sangre subía a mi cabeza...un calor en mis mejillas

Penetrantes ojos negros tan oscuros como la misma noche y totalmente inexpresivos...

Revoltosos cabellos del mismo color y unos mechones que caían en su rostro..._que sexy_

Sus perfectas facciones -_de seguro tiene mi misma edad - _su bien formado cuerpo...por kami! porqué me sonrojo tanto? vamos Sakura! no puedes dejar que te vean así

-bueno, por favor síganme -

Me puse nerviosa con la mirada de ese pelinegro pero de todas formas comienzo a caminar hasta dirigirme hacia un pasillo y poder llegar a ese cuarto mientras que ellos me siguen por detrás

-Bienvenidos a esta posada - comencé diciendo amablemente como siempre- esperamos que su estadía sea grata. Por lo que primero deberán escoger... - llegue al cuarto abriendo la puerta de madera dejando ver a muchas chicas cuchicheando: algunas sentadas en un gran sillón , otras paradas callándose al instante al ver a los nuevos clientes - ...escoger a una de estas chicas -

-Ohh...en serio? - el chico peliplateado sonó asombrado

-hmp - El chico atractivo solo las miro sin decir nada, bueno eso creo, al igual que el de mirada despreocupada que también hizo lo mismo: mirar sin interés

-escojan a una de ellas y así pagaran el costo de su estadía - continúe diciendo

-vaya ya veo...bueno, entonces escojamos no? jeje - miró primero al chico guapo y después a su otro amigo.

-como sea-

-...-

Todos empezaron a mirar a las chicas excepto el pelinegro, que solo tenía cerrados sus ojos

Qué estará pensando me pregunto...

Después de unos minutos el peliplateado escogió a una de ellas tanto él de mirada despreocupada, pero el joven atractivo no escogió a nadie solo seguía como antes mientras las demás estaban ansiosas que escogiera ya que se habían dado cuenta de lo guapo que había resultado él

Lo mire esperando una respuesta, contestándome sin previo aviso y viéndome con sus ojos negros

-te escojo a ti -

Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Era extraño. Desde cuando me pasa eso? Con nadie me había ocurrido lo mismo. Cuando los hombres decían: "te escojo", "tu quiero que me acompañes", "ven aquí nena"...esas vulgaridades me hacían sentir asqueadapor dentro pero por fuera tenía que sonreírles con total hipocresía

Bueno eso parte de mi trabajo...no me importa

_Pero_

_Con él es distinto_

_De nuevo me sonrojo...sin querer_

_Sus ojos me intimidan, me desarman por completo. Por Kami!! que me ocurre!_

_Aunque me gusta de alguna forma..._

-hai - asentí un tanto nerviosa -bueno...acompáñenme - salimos del cuarto y sentí como todas me miraban sorprendidas y algunas un poco molestas, bueno no tengo la culpa de que me escogiera no es cierto? mejor para mi, mejor tener más clientes...así podre juntar más dinero y...huh?

-Akiha - allí estaba mi amiga Akiha, la encargada del dinero de la posada...lo que sale, lo que entra, todo. Ella era buena con el dinero y muy confiable y responsable. Yo soy la encargada de guiar a los clientes donde las chicas y así puedan elegirlas, después ya es cosa de cada una.

-Buenas noches - saludó a ellos - hola chicas parece que tenemos nuevos clientes - no dijo sonriendo

-Si. Etto...deberán pagarle a la tesorera Akiha el monto total del hospedaje -

-ah claro, muy bien - sonrió el peliplateado entregándole a Akiha la suma total

Después de eso nos separamos las tres parejas, subiendo yo al segundo piso junto con el chico guapo.

-sígame por favor -

-hmp -

Al llegar al segundo piso buscamos mi habitación, bueno en realidad la habitación que ahora seria de él en su estadía

Vi mi puerta y cogí la manija - aquí es. - abrí y deje que el entrara primero

Después de cerrar lo vi y sentí otra vez esa sensación..._ahora estábamos solos_

-disculpe...podría decirme su nombre? -

-mm? - me vio fijamente con sus ojos inexpresivos quizá dudando en decírmelo - Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke - Eso me sorprendió. Me dijo su nombre COMPLETO! No era necesario, no era preciso que lo hiciera.

_**:--:--: Sasuke Pov´s:--:--:**_

_Entramos a un cuarto bastante espacioso con un futón junto a unas yukatas, una mesa pequeña, algunos tatamis alrededor, una ventana que mostraba como la feroz lluvia arremetía contra todo...eso no importaba ahora, solo la veía a ella y su belleza indescriptible. Esa sensación extraña en mi cuerpo que no sentía con ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado..._

_-disculpe...podría decirme su nombre?-_

_-mm?- es lo único que contesto. .Vamos Sasuke responde! -Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke -muy bien Sasuke! Le dijiste tu nombre completo! eres brillante!! Y todo por estar pensando en otra cosa._

_La seguí viendo mientras que sus ojos denotaban asombro. Era tan fácil leer esos ojos, saber que está pensando..._

_-etto...mi nombre es Haruno Sakura -_

_Me dice su nombre sonriendo, sonrojada y totalmente preciosa_

_Pero_

_Ella es esa clase de mujeres que deciden conseguir dinero vendiendo sus cuerpos_

_Una prostituta..._

_Hmp_

_Cómo una chica tan hermosa como ella puede estar en un sitio como este trabajando así..._

_Cuantos hombres habrán estado con ella?_

_Cuantos habrán visto su cuerpo desnudo?_

_Deleitándose con su ser_

_Besando sus rosados labios_

_Tsk..._

_Porque?! cuál es la razón por la cual ella hace esto?? pero..que me pasa! Recién la conozco y estoy preocupándome por algo así, por alguien como ella_

_Hmp_

_No te interesa Sasuke! No te importa! Se acabo! Deja de dudar! Eso es signo de debilidad y un Uchiha NO es débil..._

_Dejo de verla para así solo concentrarme en descansar y no en deleitarme con sus sinuosas curvas y sus pech..._

_Mierda! sácatela de la cabeza! que no domine tus pensamientos!_

_**:--:--:End Sasuke Pov´s:--:--:**_

Vi que se sentó en uno de los tatamis... pareciera que quería evitarme sin saber yo el porqué

Quito su katana queriéndola colocar junto a él

-me permite...Uchiha-san - tengo que ser muy atenta con los clientes

-mm?...- me vio con esos ojos negros penetrantes, pero esta vez tenían algo distinto

_Asombro_

-no es necesario...- me dijo viéndome a los ojos mientras yo trataba de cogerla también rozando nuestras manos

-insisto Uchiha-san - cojo la katana un poco sonrojada por la pequeña descarga que sentí por el contacto para asi colocarla en un mueble especial para estas armas

Percibo que esta mirándome, siempre puedo sentirlo y eso me avergüenza, lo cual es tonto ya que me acostumbré ya a las miraditas lujuriosas que me mandan

_Pero_

_Con él es distinto..._

_Siento que me mira las piernas_

_Los muslos_

_Mi trasero_

_Diablos! odio este kimono!_

Volteo rápidamente ligeramente sonrojada con una sonrisa, quizá fingida - hmp -solo me dijo desviando su mirada a otra parte de la habitación. Una mirada seria e inexpresiva.

Caminé hacia Uchiha-san acercándome mucho a él para así poder decirle

-Uchiha-san, hare todo lo que usted desee...si necesita algo solo avíseme y estaré dispuesta...a complacerlo -

Bueno lo que dije si que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Sé que fui muy directa y quizá mandada pero ese es mi deber

-...- No contesto solo se cruzo de brazos y vio a la ventana como si aquello fuera más importante que cualquier cosa -como sea -

Vaya que tal entusiasmo! ni si quiera se inmuto por mis palabras que sonaron muy atrevidas para quien sea.

En fin, no pienso hacerme de rogar, solo lo atenderé si lo desea así que me siento en uno de los tatamis frente a él sonriéndome siempre y esperando a que me dé una orden o algo.

5 minutos...

10 minutos...

20 minutos...

POR KAMI!! No ha hablado ni una palabra!!

Es tan serio, tan c_onversador_, tan _sociable_

No sé cuanto más aguantare este silencio

**Toc. Toc**

Tocaron la puerta, bueno no interrumpieron nada asi que da igual

-Uchiha-san disculpe un momento - delicadamente le hable mientras me acerque a la puerta abriéndola

Una de las chicas apareció y me dijo que tenía un mensaje importante para mi y era de...

-nee...chan - mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, por kami, tengo que ver ese mensaje de inmediato - me dis-disculpa. Ten-tengo que ausentarme...un mo-momento - le dije a Uchiha-san viéndolo fugazmente mientras salía corriendo del cuarto. No podía hablar, ese mensaje, quizá sucedió algo terrible...

La chica me condujo donde estaba Akiha con mi mensaje. ¿Por qué ella lo tenía?

-Sakura...aquí tienes se confundió con una de los sobres del dinero, no lo he abierto -

-arigato -

Cogí el sobre y lo abrí. Dentro había una carta con la letra de mi neechan, mi querida Fuka...

_Neesan:_

_Como estas?? espero que te encuentres bien_

_Yo estoy mejorando gracias a las medicinas que compraste para mí. ARIGATO Sakura-neesan!!_

_Trabajas muy duro con el mercader como su ayudante, no es cierto? Te doy ánimos desde aquí! aunque esté en esta cama sin poder ir a saludarte pero se por tus cartas que estas muy feliz! Al igual que yo! eres la mejor neesan!_

_Cuidate mucho.Te quiero_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Tu hermanita Fuka-chan_

Lagrimas

Muchas lagrimas caían y no podía detenerlas

Fuka...mi querida Fuka

Sí, es verdad le mentí diciéndole que trabaja con un mercader

Por kami! No podía decirle que estoy en este trabajo! que trabajo en un prostíbulo!

Ella tiene una grave enfermedad que ha paralizado sus piernas y necesita medicinas hechas con hierbas muy difíciles de conseguir por lo que el dinero que consigo todos los días ha podido mantener controlada la enfermedad hasta que encuentren una cura

_por ella he hecho todo esto_

_Y no me arrepiento_

_Fuka es mi única hermanita y no la abandonaré. .Sin padres ni hermanos nosotras hemos sabido sobrevivir..._

_Y por ello seguiré el camino que he trazado, no vale lamentarse..._

-estas bien? -me pregunto Akiha preocupada

-si - sonrío - bueno, nos vemos tengo un cliente que atender - fui hacia mi habitación donde se encontraba Uchiha-san, limpié mis ojos con las mangas de mi kimono como pude y abrí la puerta

-Uchiha-san... - Estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del cuarto, específicamente a lado de la puerta abriendo sus ojos. y mirándome fijamente de nuevo

-gomen Uchiha-san - cerré la puerta y me coloque frente a él un poco apenada por la interrupción - yo... -

Sin decir nada se acerco mas a mí y con una de sus manos levantó mi barbilla sintiendo sus ojos puestos en los míos..._esos increíbles orbes negros _

-has estado llorando - ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿aun se nota?

-yo...yo no -

-hmp...no sabes mentir-

-gomen disculpe usted - quite su mano de mi rostro ya que estaba a punto de limpiar los rastros de mis lagrimas en mis mejillas

-... - desvié la vista de él y lo que hizo mi impactó

Jalo uno de mis brazos chocando mi espalda con la pared del cuarto acorraléndome

-pero que...que es-está ha-haciendo? - me sonrojé de inmediato empezando a balbucear sin querer

-eres una molestia -

-...ehh?? - como que molestia?? a pesar de todo lo que le he dicho!!a pesar de ser amable!! CREE QUE SOY UNA MOLESTIA??

Se estaba acercando a mi sin previo aviso yo me sonrojo mas al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra el mío

Pero que demonios pasa?! porque se acerca tanto a mi? porque ese cambio repentino de actitud??

_Por kami..._

_Él quiere..._

_-_no dijiste que harías todo lo que yo desee? - me dijo con una media sonrisa

-ha-hai - respondo dudosa. ¿¿_Pero que es lo que me quiere dar a entender??_

Oh no...esos ojos, esa sexy sonrisa...

Esos labios se acercan

_Él quiere besarme_

Siento mucho mas ahora su cuerpo, una de sus manos me coge de la cintura y siento la temperatura empezó a subir en el ambiente...o eso creía yo.

El se acerca mas...mas...mas

-mm?- lo detuve colocando dos de mis dedos en sus finos labios

-no puedes...- me acerco a su oído de forma sensual -béseme donde usted quiera...menos en los labios -

-...-Arqueó una ceja por las palabras que dije mientras que me quitaba con su otra mano mis dedos- me gusta jugar con lo prohibido- Eso no me lo espere. Donde quedo el Uchiha-san serio?? el poco sociable?? él que no espere que dijera más de dos palabras??

Sin darme cuenta sentí sus labios contra los míos, besándolos sin tregua y sin poderlo detener...gustándome a la vez. Por kami, nadie me había besado así

Para empeorar yo el momento no podía seguirle el ritmo, _eso me dio vergüenza, _¿que pensara Uchiha-san?! una mujer como yo que no sabe besar? bueno es la verdad es nunca he dejado que me besaran en la boca, mas siempre uno que otro lo hizo deteniéndolos rápido ya que nunca me gusto eso...

_Pero_

_Con él es distinto_

_Quiero que siga besándome_

_Pero no debe hacerlo...no debe_

Me empezó a faltar el aire por lo que nos separamos.

Mi respiración era agitada, mis mejillas ardían y aun me encontraba absorta por lo que había sucedido

_Por ese beso_.

Uchiha-san aun me tenia cogida de la cintura y a una poca distancia de mi rostro.

-hmp - semi sonrió -tampoco...sabes besar - Me sonrojé mucho mas mirándolo con mis ojos verdes sin poder articular palabra.

-no te preocupes, te enseñare- me dijo acercándose de nuevo a mis labios para esta vez besarme de una forma muy distinta.

Cogió fuertemente mi cintura y paso su otra mano por mi nuca acortando la distancia y acariciando primero mi labio inferior entre los suyos con mucha parsimonia y delicadeza.

Delicadez que nunca creí que tendría aquel pelinegro..._mi cliente_

Siguió ahora con mi labio superior...atrapándolo para luego lamerlo con sutileza con su lengua.

Por kami-sama!, me estoy desarmando completamente entre sus brazos. Un deseo carnal me llama a quererle corresponder y terminar con esta tortura.

_Béseme...termine con esto_

Suspire como nunca al sentir ahora que Uchiha-san me estaba besando -_por fin__ - __dije para mis adentros. _Aunque realiza la acción lentamente, _enseñándome _como él mismo lo dijo, queriendo introducir su exquisita lengua en mi boca y permitiéndole el paso sin chistar

Yo no podía resistirlo, mis sentidos no funcionaban, mi conciencia estaba ausente y solo quedaban mis deseos.

Se separo de nuevo de mis labios pero no se lo permití y entrelazando mis manos en su cuello lo empujo hacia mí para que termine lo que inició

-Béseme Uchiha-san...béseme de nuevo - le pedí sonrojada y agitada

-... - me miro sonriendo con superioridad seguro al darse cuenta que me gusto mucho - deja las formalidades, solo dime Sasuke -

Lo mire mordiendo mi labio inferior y diciéndole _a propósito_ de forma sensual...

-Sasuke...kun- pronuncie despacio

De improviso cogió mis labios entre los suyos de forma feroz y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besarme ahora ya correspondiéndole sin dudar sintiendo un estremecimiento al percibir como una de sus manos paseaban por mi espalda.

-Sasuke...kun- suspire entre el beso

_Un beso_ que me estaba encantando

_Unos labios_ que me estaban fascinando.

Y de los que me estaba volviendo _adicta_...

:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...

* * *

_hola a todosss_

_espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo OwO_

_agradezco sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer este fic n.n_

**Hatake'Fer:** OwO holitasssss seeee T.T muchassss graciasss por leer mi fic aqui tambien!! eres la mejor Fer! nOn amo tus fics!! son super cheveress XD

**minatostuki**: no tanto un mundo alterno, quiza un poco, ya que es en el mundo de Naruto solo q con ligeras variaciones jeje n.nU lo corregi si te fijas...asi que no hay ningun problema, desde ahora sere mas especifica X3

**kaoru-uchiha** : OwO seee sasukito es una obra maestraaa X3 de verdad esta muy bueno? nWn wiii XDD arigatooo de hecho q la sigo y ojla te haya gustado la conti

**Atelier-sama: **no tengo mas q decirte que solo vayas a esa pagina y leas mis comentarios y tambien agradezco tu review muy constructivo. He tratado de mejorar la ortografia y los signos de puntuacion, espero q este capitulo mejor que el anterior.

**Jesybert :** es tan bueno de verdad? wii X3jeje n.nU okis, este capitulo es mas larguito si ya lo leiste. Ojala te haya gustado nWn

**Rilka: **O.O de verdad mi fic es tan bueno??de verdad promete? OwO me estoy emocionando nwn wii X3 jaja si ps y sabes aunque yo no lo creia hay fanaticos de karin, pero a mi no me gusta mucho realmente, no me cae nadita y al igual que tu me CAE FATAL!! Ò.Ó ... wenooo wii arigatooo por leer Rilka!!

**cecilia(anon):** que chevere q te guste mi fic!! nwn gracias por leer!! ojala te haya gustado la conti!! muy pronto el prox capi!! XDD

_el prox capi se viene!!_

_asi que nos leemos hasta entonces!!_

_arigatoooa todosss y ya saben...solo un click en Go! y me dicen que tal les gusto nOn_

_cuidenseeeeee_

_ja ne!_

_**Rose Uchiha**_


	3. Recuerdo

holassss

estoy tan feliz de que mi fic les guste tanto TwT y tenga tanto reviews TTwTT me he emocionado...y cuando pasa eso siempre lloro...gomen TTwTT y pensar que la idea de las cortesanas se me vino a la mente cuando leia uno de los capitulos de un libro de la cultura china llamado : "La Estirpe del Dragon" de Pearl S. Buck X3 es chevereee :D y jeje...aun estoy en proceso de terminarlo n.nU

perdon por la demora TwT espero que les gusteeee

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene escenas de **lemon**, aquellos que nos les guste este tipo de narración, abstenerse.

* * *

**/Forbidden Lust\**

-

-

**Capitulo 3** : Recuerdo

-

-

_**...oOo...** Sasuke_ _**...oOo...**_

Todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que me ha dicho

TODO...

Simplemente TODO

Ha sido para provocarme

Simplemente eso...

_-_Uchiha-san, hare todo lo que usted desee...si necesita algo solo avíseme y estaré dispuesta a...complacerlo_ -_

¡Mierda! ¡¡Porque tuvo que decir eso!! ¡Maldita sea! Me muero por besarla

_Esos rosados labios_

_Esas excitantes palabras._

_No lo soportaré mas..._

¡VAMOS SASUKE! ¡¡Resiste!!...Cabeza fría Uchiha

¡¡Toma el control!!

_-_como sea _-_ ¡Muy bien! eso será suficiente para que no se me acerque más y evitar algún contacto innecesario

Sasuke, sigue así...el silencio es tu amigo.

**oOoOo**

Han pasado como unos 20 minutos y no he hablado nada.

Es mejor, así podré estar más tranquilo y no pensare mas en ella.

_Pero_

_Es distinto_

_Solo el saber que esta ahí..._

_Me inquieta_

_Me provoca, sí..._

_Me incita_

**Toc , Toc**

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo mis _sanos_, bueno no tan sanos, pensamientos.

Se excusó Sakura por la interrupción yendo a la puerta y sintiéndose nerviosa al escuchar a la otra mujer que le decía sobre una carta.

Rápidamente salió del cuarto bastante_ ¿preocupada?_

Me extrañó verla así, quizá ocurrió algo...bueno

No tengo porque preocuparme

No tengo porque saber que le sucedió

Ni tampoco saber si está bien

O que quizá ya no podrá atenderme... ¡MALDICION! ¡YA CALLATE SASUKE!

¡Deja de pensar en perversiones!! _Tsk_ , esto se está saliendo de control...

Me estoy dejando llevar por estos malditos impulsos...

_Hmp_

Decidí parame y esperarla a que regresara, _si es que lo hacía_, mientras que trataba de controlar mis deseos más _profundos_ e intentar alejarla de mis pensamientos

_Solo será un noche aquí Sasuke_

_No necesitas involucrarte con ella_

_Ni preocuparte _

_Además..._

_Me importara una mujer de su tipo_

_Hmp_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sakura..._

_¡Uchiha! ¡basta!_

La puerta se abrió repentinamente mientras yo estaba en una confrontación conmigo mismo y veía a Sakura que aparecía con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

_Lo podía percibir_

_-_Uchiha-san - Me hablo con la cabeza gacha acercándose a mí que estaba apoyado en la pared contigua a la entrada

-gomen, Uchiha-san - cerró la puerta y yo solo la veía...me dedique a observarla - yo... -

_Había llorado, tenía que admitirlo_

_Odio que las mujeres lloren..._

-has estado llorando - noté su asombro, _era tan __predecible_

-yo...yo no -

_-_hmp no sabes mentir - vamos Sakura, no puedes engañarme

-gomen...disculpe usted - Sin darme cuenta quise limpiar su_hermoso rostro_, pero ella me evitó

-... - _Hmp._

_Nadie__ deja de mirarme cuando le hablo_

_Nadie__ puede rechazarme_

_Nadie__ puede evitarme_

_pero_

_Eso si..._

_Nadie__ me provoca de esa manera_

_y dejar de hacerlo_

_Porque nadie me deja así_

_Nadie._

-pero...qué... ¿qué está haciendo?- La acorrale entre la pared y mi cuerpo sin dejarle escape

_Muy bien...Sakura _

_Si te metes con fuego sabes que te puedes quemar_

_-_eres una molestia -

-¿ehh? - hmp...parece que le molesto lo que me dije, me encanta verla molesta

_Me encanta_

Me acerco a ella mas, me acerco a sus labios...sus jugosos y rosados labios

_¡Al diablo el autocontrol!_

Quiero probarlos, quiero degustar aquel seguro dulce sabor

Poder tenerla ahora así entre mis brazos es una oportunidad única

_Poder besarla_

lo que siempre quise desde que llegue

_Poder acariciarla_

Poder ver que hay debajo de esa ropa

Sintió que me estaba acercando a ella con bueno, con esas intenciones...esas _obvias _intenciones, por lo que mostró tímidamente un sonrojo en su pequeño rostro

_-¿_no dijiste que harías todo lo que yo desee? - le dije sonriendo, quería ver como sería su reacción

-ha-hai - hmp...Sakura, ¿estás nerviosa?

No te preocupes, sé que deseas que te bese y de alguna forma lo sé, de cierta manera que es un misterio para mí

Aun no sé como mi cuerpo actúa solo, reaccionando a mis impulsos...a mi deseos más profundos, mas _carnales_.

Sé que no debe importarme, pero no dejo de hacerlo, no puedo detenerme ahora que nuestros cuerpos están muy juntos.

La cojo de la cintura y estoy muy cerca de sus preciados labios

Más cerca...mas...mas

_-_mm?- ¿ah? ¿Por qué me detiene? ¿Por qué?

_-_no puedes - ¿por qué no? -béseme donde usted quiera, menos en los labios _-_

_-..._-¿No puedo besarte? ¿Donde yo quiera? ...hmp - me gusta jugar con lo prohibido - es la verdad, no puedo mentir...esos labios prohibidos son más exquisitos ahora

La beso de forma directa y feroz...estaba esperando ya mucho para poder besarla

_No puedes parar a un hombre que provocas Sakura_

_Hmp_

_Será que ni ella misma lo sabe_

_Con ese aire inocente en sus brillosos orbes verdes_

_y_

_Su forma inexperta de besar_

¿Acaso nunca lo ha hecho? ¿Acaso será su primer beso?...hmp, no creo, seguro la han besado antes pero según notó no puede seguirme el ritmo

_Interesante_

Empezó a faltarle el aire por lo que nos separamos

Yo no dejaba de tenerla cerca bien sujeta su pequeña cintura y mi rostro muy próximo al de ella, de un hermoso color carmín, tratando de regular su respiración

_Todo por ese beso_

Simplemente encantadora..._no sabía besar como ella me lo dijo_

Le enseñaré como besar entonces, sé que me lo agradecerá

La besé de forma suave y dulce, a un ritmo pausado y con mucha parsimonia

_¡Diablos!_ demasiado dulce diría, aunque tenía que admitir que me gustaba de cierta forma y me parece que a ella también

Profundice el beso probando esa dulce y deliciosa cavidad con mi lengua volviéndose éste cada vez más violento por lo que me separe para verla, pero...

No me lo permitió y acercó mi rostro al suyo tomándome totalmente desprevenido

_-_Béseme, Uchiha-san...béseme de nuevo _-...Sakura_

-... - vaya ¿así que te gusto mi beso no? Lo sabía. Muy bien, creo que seguiremos con las clases - _deja las formalidades solo dime Sasuke_ - odio el "san"

-Sasuke...kun_..._ - ¡Demonios!

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso

_Ahora si Sakura sabrás de lo que soy capaz..._

Comencé a besarla con la misma intensidad de antes acariciando su espalda mientras me deleitaba con sus labios...

-Sasuke...kun- suspiró de la forma más dulce y excitante que pude haber escuchado

Seguí besándola posando mi mano entre una de sus delgadas piernas, tocando con mis dedos sus muslos para así seguir mi camino debajo de su kimono

Despegue mis labios de los suyos viéndola completamente sonrojada y deseosa que continuara..

La cogí de la cintura para alzarla un poco y ella pudiera con sus piernas entrelazarlas en mi cintura...para así tener digamos un poco mas de _contacto._

La bese nuevamente mientras mis labios bajaban por su barbilla y llegaban a su cuello...esa suave y deliciosa parte que empecé a degustar besándola y mordiéndola suavemente.

-Sas...suke...kun - y en mis oídos escuche un melodioso gemido llamándome

Una de mis manos seguía paseando por sus sinuosas curvas mientras que la otra continuaba en la labor de acariciar su entrepierna que gracias a ese kimono fue un fácil acceso a ese parte tan cálida que quería sentir, continué acariciando su muslo interno y por debajo de la tela de sus bragas estremeciéndose por ese inesperado contacto y soltando un gemido al sentir mis dedos tan cerca de su intimidad.

_¡Diablos!_

_Tan cálida y tan..._

_Húmeda._

_¿¿Como no responderle??_

_¿¿Como no hacer caso a estas sensaciones??_

_Está tan dispuesta_

_Tan..._

_Mierda..._

_Malditas hormonas._

Roce suavemente sus labios siendo un tortuoso juego para ella y sonreí al descubrir que no era ajena a mis caricias.

Solté el pequeño obi de su cintura que desapareció de mi vista para parar no sé a dónde...

Su kimono, si es que se le podría llamar así a ese pedazo de tela que no cubría nada realmente, fue abriéndose poco a poco dejándome ver lo que anhelaba desde que entre a esa maldita posada.

Le termine de quitar la prenda deleitándome con lo que esperaba...

Su hermosa figura a la vista, mejor dicho, solo a mi vista.

_Qué bueno que no use corpiño_

_Una molestia menos_

Sus perfectos pechos del tamaño ideal; ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes: solo perfectos. Y simplemente míos...porque ella se estaba convirtiendo en mi necesidad.

Una necesidad que debe ser _saciada_

_-_Matare aquél que te vea así de nuevo...-

_-_Sasuke...kun... - estaba sonrojada mucho mas y con cierto pudor -demo... _-_ no la dejé terminar... nada de escusas, nada de "peros"

- eres mía... - esta mujer es _mía_ ahora

_¿Como puede irradiar inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo?_

_Tan desprotegida_

_Tan mía..._

_Mataré al infeliz que te vea_

_Mataré al que trate de acercarse._

_Mataré a cualquier imbécil que diga lo contario_

Bese sus labios para luego bajar por su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos, cogiendo uno entre mi boca y masajeando el otro con mi mano libre...sintiendo como sus pezones se empezaban a endurecer

-Sa...sasuke..kun.. - acarició mis cabellos de una forma tan suave. Ella era tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan...Sakura

Seguí besando sus adictivos labios ahora rojos por los feroces besos que correspondía sin dudar, cargándola hasta llegar al futón donde la eche sobre él mientras me quitaba el haori y la veía detenidamente

_Sus cabellos largos sueltos y desordenados_

_Sus mejillas encendidas, .al igual que sus labios._

_Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el placer que estaba sintiendo al igual que yo...tenía que admitirlo ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir así_

_Esta sensación extraña de protegerla, cuidarla de hacerla mía a la vez..._

_Era la belleza personificada_

_¿Cómo no conoció antes a esta chica?_

_No hubiera dejado que se volviera prostituta_

_NUNCA__ lo hubiera permitido_

Ella me abrazó por el cuello para así acercarme mas a sus labios cosa que me gusto mucho por lo que le sonreí deteniéndola antes para así quitarme toda la ropa que me estorbaba y continuar en donde nos habíamos quedado

Un recorrido de besos por parte mía la hizo tensarse y gemir suavemente bajando poco a poco mis caricias hasta esa zona, hasta llegar al inicio de sus bragas, quitándole rápidamente aquel estorbo que me negaba el paso al paraíso por lo que pude admirar la diosa que tenía enfrente

_Una mujer tan inocente_

_Tan perfecta_

_Que sin darme cuenta..._

_Un sentimiento posesivo se adueñó de mis pensamientos..._

_Esa mujer la quería para mí_

Y _solo_ para mí...

Besé sus labios mientras me acomodaba en sus piernas sintiendo como ella...me pegaba más a su pecho...y como mi piel reaccionó a eso soltando un gruñido...

La penetré de forma lenta soltando un leve quejido que sonó más bien a gemido y esperé a que se acomodara a mi invasión

-Sasu...sasuke..kun...continua... - logré escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios

No la hice esperar y logré penetrarla completamente...por lo que comencé a moverme...primero lento luego más rápido conforme me pedía tanto ella como mi cuerpo

_Porque sí_

_Ella me pedía más fuerte..._

_Y yo no le diría no a la chica que me excitaba completamente..._

_Gemidos, suspiros, gruñidos se podían sentir en la habitación, cosa que no me importó mucho en ese momento cuando_Sakura llegó primero al orgasmo, arqueando su espalda, gimiendo mi nombre como deseaba y aprisionando mi miembro contra sus estrechas paredes

_Demonios..._

Eso hizo que me excitara más, envistiéndola un par de veces y llegando al fin al clímax

_Jamás pensé sentir esto haciendo el amor_

_No pensé que con ella se sentiría así_

_...Increíble_

Respirando entrecortadamente traté de regular mi respiración en el hombro de ella mientras veía su rostro y sonreí al verla tan cansada...tan frágil

Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado sin percatarme que Sakura estaba ya acurrucada en mi pecho abrazándola rápidamente de forma posesiva y sintiéndome cansado por lo que antes de cerré mis ojos bese su frente de forma cariñosa quedándome profundamente dormido

**_:--:--: Sakura Pov´s:--:--:_**

_¿Ya es de mañana?_

_Quizá si...debo despertarme y así atender a..._

_Sasuke...kun_

_Abro mis ojos mientras pronunciaba su nombre. me sentía tan cálida, nunca había sentido esto antes y recordar que Sasuke-kun y yo lo hicimos...se me encienden las mejillas_

_No sé porque_

_No tengo ni idea porque me siento así_

_Pero es como si hubiera sido la primera vez_

_Y despertar con él a mi lado con uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura_

_Se siente increíble quisiera despertar siempre así_

_Pero..._

_Eso nunca sucederá_

_Hoy día se va y nunca lo volveré a ver_

_Además..._

_No puede ni debe pasar nada entre nosotros_

_Nada._

_Con cuidado quite el brazo de Sasuke-kun y me senté sobre el futón viendo su hermoso rostro y esos cabellos rebeldes que me encantaban, realmente me quede embobada desde el primer momento en que lo vi._

_Decidí taparme con algo de ropa para sí poder traerle el desayuno ya que era parte del servicio de la posada pero lo único que había cerca era su haori blanco..._

_Sonreí sonrojada y me lo puse, bueno me quedaba bastante holgado tapándome un poco mas debajo de mis muslos se parecía a un kimono aunque mucho mejor ya que podía sentir la fragancia de Sasuke-kun aun en su ropa _

_Me pare y fui hacia una cómoda cerca a la puerta cogiendo un peine y cepillando mi cabello._

_Después me dirigí a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla una de las chicas aparece entregándome un sobre...era la carta de Fuka_

_-Tome Sakura-san dejo esto con Akiha-san - _

_-ohh es verdad...arigato- _

_-no se preocupe...y también le comunico que el desayuno aun no está listo -_

_-bueno...esperaré entonce. -_

_Cerré la puerta, un poco desilusionada por no tener el desayuno listo, y me senté en uno de los tatamis cogiendo el sobre entre mis manos. Leí su contenido varias veces hasta que vi que un nota se encontraba también es su interior_

_PD. Sakura-neesan!! Naruto-ojisan te extraña y ¡¡te quiere muchisimoooooo!! Dice que te manda besos y abrazos, y que espera volver a verte. Sabes ¡viene todos los días a visitarme. Es muy bueno de su parte ¡¡es el mejor!! _

_-Naruto... - _

_Salieron lágrimas de mis ojos al recordar ese día, el día en que me despedí de mi mejor amigo._

**_:--:--: End Sakura Pov´s:--:--:_**

* * *

_**...oOo...oOo...oOo...**_

_Tú nunca serás como ésas_

_Eres linda_

_Amorosa_

_Comprensiva_

_Y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado_

_No me abandones..._

_Quédate conmigo..._

_Te quiero Sakura-chan_

_Te quiero mucho..._

_**...oOo...oOo...oOo...**_

* * *

espero que el capi haya estado de su agrado nOn

especialmente el lemon, q esta vez lo hice en primera persona...y es la primera vez que lo hago OwO tengan compasion de mí TwT

gracias por sus reviewssss 3

**sakura-17(anon)** : que chevere que te gusteeee TwT muchas gracias!! wii X3 cuidateeeee y gracias por leer!! cuidateee

**saku-chan(anon)** : OwO muchas gracias!! seee los combiné X3 para mi tanto la tristeza como el amor son sentimientos muy combinables :3 espero que te haya gustado la contiii!! O.O te volviste adicta...jeje XD seguro q con este capi ya habras saciado la necesidad de leer jeje X3 cuidatee

**Jesybert** : que chevere q te gusto el capi :3 jeje XDDD espero q el lemon haya sido lo suficientemente caliente jojojo X3, porque en el proximo...juju n.n cuidateee

**Namine1993** : que cheveree que te gustoooo nOn seeee T.T sakurita trabajando en esto por su hermanita T-T ... O.O jeje XDD seee sasuke es un pillin XP super sexy X3 auqnue siempre trata de reflejar su lado serio e inquebrantable XD pero tu sabes...asi lo queremos :3 wiii nwn cuidateee

**natsumi uchiha** : w que cheveree que te encantoooo X3 seee pronto sasuke sabra lo que le sucede a sakurita :D seeeee lo de no besarla en los labios me gusto ponerlo, porque sakura viene a ser "una chica buena de la mala vida" XD y este tipo de chicas no deben tener relaciones sentimentales con los hombres con los que esta ps, no sentimientos seria sus lema...sin embargo con sasuke w uyuyyy las cosas cambian X3 espero q te haya gustado la contiii cuidateee

**MaFe-cHaN (anon)** : jeje que bueno que te gusto mass w ... O.O seeeee a mi tambien!! sasuke enseñame a besar!! nOn jeje X3 y... O.O jajaja q wenaaa XD espero q te haya gustado la conti!! :3 cuidateee

**Miko chian** : que chevere q te gustooooo w espero q la conti haya sido de tu agradoooo XD cuidateeee

**Atelier-sama** : muchas gracias Atelier. Me fije mejor en la ortografia y los emoticons. Me di cuenta de los signos de admiracion e interrogacion y ya los he arreglado en este capitulo. Gracias por la ayuda y por las criticas constructivas. Me gusta leer todo tipo de comentarios con tal de que no sean insultos. Odio la agresión. Y muchas gracias por leer. Cuidate.

**Marlita-chan** : que bueno que te haya gustadoooo!! nwn jeje espero q este capi compense las ganas que tenias de seguir leyendolo :3 de hecho q la sigooo cuidateeee X3

**ikamari **: seee T.T jeje...ya sabras lo q sucede en el proximo capi jojo X3 OBVIOO Q SASUSAKU 4EVER!! son la mejor parejaaaaa nwn los amooo :3 cuidateeee

**Rilka** : jeje XDDD a veces soy mala...lo dejo en las mejores partes n.nU pero lo compense en este capi con el lemon espero q te haya gustado nwn que chevereeee q te guste mi fic TwT seee ps...sakurita ha sufrido mucho...pero todo se solucionara ya veras ya ;D disculpa la demora T.T el proximo capi tratare de actualizarlo mas rapido... T-T cuidateeeee

**kaoru-uchiha** : que chevereee q te gusteee mi fic X3 seee q esta candente jojo nwn una hentai al igual que yo...jajaja XDDD disculpa la demora... TwT espero q el lemon haya compensado la espera.. :D cuidateeeee

**minatostuki** : seeee...la idea de hacer prosti se me vino a la cabeza gracias al libro que les dije :3 que chevereee q te gusteeee X3 espero q te haya agradado el capi!! :3 cuidateeeee

Pronto el proximo capi!! actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda TwT

muchas gracias por leer!! dejan un review si? nOn

nos vemosss

ja ne!

**Rose Uchiha**


	4. Decisión

**/Forbidden Lust \**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 4 :** Decisión

-

-

_-me iré Naruto y tu no me lo impedirás - miró fijamente a un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules con un semblante de suma aflicción por las palabras dichas de aquella joven_

_-demo...Sakura-chan - trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero era imposible la joven de unos largos y sedosos cabellos rosados lo observaba con mucha determinación_

_-no Naruto lo siento pero me iré de todas formas, no importa lo que me digas o lo que hagas - se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos para después voltear con el ademán de irse_

_-¿y Fuka-chan? Ella debe... -_

_-No. No le dirás nada a Fuka, ella no puede saberlo, ella no debe -_

_-no entiendo porqué te vas - preguntó con un deje de triste y de curiosidad al mismo tiempo- puedes quedarte aquí, con Fuka...y conmigo -_

_-¡Naruto no puedo! Necesito dinero, lo necesito para Fuka -_

_-si es por eso te daré todo el dinero que tengo, así podrás pagar lo que necesita Fuka - le habló de una forma casi desesperada, como si fuera esa posibilidad su última esperanza_

_-Naruto, eres un gran amigo- comenzó diciendo acariciando la mejilla del rubio -pero tú tienes tu vida y no quisiera meterme en ella, ese dinero tú te lo ganaste en tus misiones ninja y estaría mal el dejarte sin nada además que necesito mucho más y lo sabes -_

_-no importa- dije repente ante la sorprendida mirada de su amigo -solo quiero que te quedes y...-_

_-aun así, no podría...necesito el dinero y lo conseguiré...no dejaré que Fuka muera -dijo con las manos muy juntas llegando hacerse un poco de daño -soy una perra... - dijo esto en un murmuro casi inaudible que no paso desapercibido por el rubio_

_-¡Sakura-chan! ¡No digas eso! Tú no eres una...- le hablo alzando la voz Naruto_

_-¡Si lo soy!¡LO SOY! - le contestó gritando mas fuerte ahora - soy una perra, eso es lo que soy -_

_-¡Sakura-chan basta! -_

_-acaso...Naruto ¿tú no sabes cómo conseguí que a Fuka la trasladaran a Konoha?, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí desde la aldea donde vivíamos? ¿Cómo pagué la primera parte de su tratamiento? -_

_Naruto se quedo viéndola tratando de descifrar lo que dijo, lo que le estaba dando a entender, lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, con su alma y todo por su hermana._

_Era cierto, Sakura se había acostado con un hombre para conseguir todo eso, y aun ella seguía con su cara sonriente, con su determinación, aunque sí con su dignidad por los suelos...se notaba, pero ella no quería demostrarlo, no quería que se preocuparan por ella...pero era imposible, como su mejor amigo no lo permitiría mas, la quería...la quería mucho._

_-Sakura-chan aunque hayas hecho eso...jamás será una de ellas - le dijo pausadamente mientras veía fijamente aquellos orbes que le gustaban tanto -Eres linda...-dio un paso hacia ella -amorosa, comprensiva...-estuvo muy cerca sin dejar de mirarla_

_-quiero que te quedes conmigo sea lo que seas, te quiero a mi lado - la cogió suavemente de los hombros- quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, no me abandones -_

_-Naruto... -_

_-te quiero Sakura-chan...-_

_-yo también Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo - le dijo sonriente_

_-¿me quieres como amigo?- el tono de voz bajo mucho - pero yo te quiero mucho mas...yo te amo Sakura-chan- se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso_

_Sakura se quedo muy quieta por la declaración de su mejor amigo y más aun por el beso que le estaba dando en esos instantes. Su primer beso._

_Un beso suave, sin prisas, con mucho sentimiento de por medio, un beso que demostraba un cariño que iba mas allá de una simple amistad...pero que para la pelirrosa solo era eso, un beso. No sentía nada, solo los labios de su amigo sobre los de ella, no había algo mas, ese "algo" que la hiciera sentir esas típicas descargas, esas que una siente al estar al lado de la persona que más quiere. No, con Naruto solo era amistad, no lo sentía de otra forma._

_Mas debía seguirle, debía corresponderle...no quería herir el corazón de su mejor amigo, aun sabiendo que era incorrecto... a la vez que debía darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo cuando llegó a Konoha, cuando la ayudó a Fuka y a ella. Había que compensar ese favor._

_Se dejó llevar y permitió que profundizara el beso..._

_Así paso esa caricia a algo más, algo más que deseaba Naruto más no ella..._

_Sobre la cama, encima de esas blancas y suaves sabanas que contrastaban con sus rosados cabellos y el movimiento de dos cuerpos que se iban al compas en un solo ritmo compartiendo caricias, jadeos, gemidos y lagrimas...lágrimas al final de sentir el placer de un orgasmo golpearla y dejarla en los brazos de su mejor amigo, que la veía sonriendo y ella le contestaba, cínicamente, pero lo hacía..._

_Después de unas horas se despertó rodeada entre las sabanas y los brazos de un rubio dormido plácidamente, aun era bastante temprano por lo que se levantó de la cama y empezó a cambiarse viendo por última vez el rostro sonriente de ese joven tan alegre y agradable que conoció en esa aldea shinobi._

_-lo siento Naruto, sé que no me perdonarás pero tengo que irme...Adiós -dijo tras haber cerrado la puerta del cuarto mientras se apoyaba en ella y soltaba pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro..._

_-_

-

_**...oOo...** Sakura **...oOo...**_

Guarde la carta en un lugar seguro de la cómoda de mi cuarto y...

De nuevo empecé a llorar igual que esa vez, solo recordar lo sucedido con Naruto hacia que mi corazón se estrujara doliéndome mucho...

Sin embargo siempre me digo que eso es parte del pasado, que no debía recordar...pero para mí es imposible, no se puede olvidar algo así...y tengo miedo, tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo de perder su amistad por ese error donde la culpa es toda mía al ceder y llegar a tener sexo con él...

Pero ahora después de haber leído la carta de mi neechan...parece ser que Naruto no está dolido por lo que sucedió, ni me odia, ni nada por el estilo...eso es muy bueno, no solo por mí, sino por Fuka que ahora tiene a alguien que quiere a su lado, siempre mandando cartas y ahora ésta donde Naruto me manda saludos...

-Sakura -

Volteé mi mirada y me fijé que Sasuke-kun estaba sentado encima del futón con las sábanas tapándole la parte inferior de su cuerpo y dejando su perfecto torso descubierto...es increíblemente sexy

-Ohayou Sasuke-kun - estoy aun sentada en el tatami mientras le sonrío.

-Ohayou...Sakura -respondió mientras me miraba sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Me senté a su lado ya me moría por querer abrazarlo, así que mientras lo observaba el acercó rápidamente una de sus manos para así acariciar mi mejilla. Cielos...no se realmente que ocurre conmigo cada vez que lo veo, ¿será que...me gusta? No lo creo, creo que yo...me enamoré de él

-has estado llorando de nuevo, no es cierto? - ¿cómo podía darse cuenta?

-no...no te preocupes- le dije sonriéndole de nuevo

-ya te lo dije Sakura, no sabes mentir - su rostro me mostraba sus negros orbes y una expresión que pasaría desapercibida por cualquiera, pero yo pude verla...era preocupación.

-Sasuke-kun, estoy bien - le dije con mi voz un poco entrecortada al ver las intenciones de Sasuke-kun por querer saber que me ocurría mientras si querer a la vez mis ojos se cristalizaban - yo...Sasuke...kun -

No podía más. Me lancé a sus brazos cayendo encima de Sasuke-kun y del futón y comenzando a llorar sin poderme detener, quería desfogarme no encontrando mejor que esa calidez y sensación de protección que con solo él podía sentir acurrucada en su pecho mojándolo con mis saladas lagrimas que salían ahora más de mis vidriosos ojos por el tacto que percibí sobre mi cabello por parte de Sasuke-kun en señal de cariño.

Estuvimos así por un rato mientras trataba de calmarme sin querer preocuparlo más de lo necesario, no quisiera atormentarlo con mis problemas, sin embargo me preguntó de improviso tras unos minutos de silencio...

-¿qué sucede? - su voz resultaba de alguna forma tranquilizadora a pesar de parecer inexpresiva

-solo es...solo es...Fuka-neechan - dije en un susurro apenada aun por la situación de mi neechan

-...- El no dijo nada, así que entendí como que quisiera que continuara.

-mi neechan tiene una terrible enfermedad que la ha dejado casi paralitica y necesita dinero para su tratamiento- lágrimas intentaron asomarse por mis ojos pero las detuve - no tuve otra opción que iniciar esta vida para así conseguir el dinero lo más rápido que pueda y así tratar de sanarla...-

Me detuve un momento aun sollozando al recordar el día en que hospitalizaron a Fuka, tras llegar a Konoha.

-¿Por qué conseguir dinero así? - me dijo de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - hay otras formas -

-puede ser, demo...esta es la única rápida y efectiva, sin molestar a nadie, sin tener problemas con los usureros...solo de mi propia cuenta, solo del dinero que gane mi neechan se curará y así tenga que conseguir más dinero ,tendré que hacerlo...no quiero que mi neechan muera...-

Más lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas sonrojadas tratando de detenerlas.

-...- Sasuke-kun no había dicho nada, lo miré por un instante viendo que tenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando que decirme - Sakura -

-h-hai... - me puse nerviosa al sentir su voz ronca cerca a mi oído - quiero que dejes de trabajar aquí -

-¿eh? Demo...Sasuke-kun - ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Quiere que deje este lugar...quiere que deje este trabajo

-si necesitas dinero, te lo daré...todo el que necesites - Me quede atónita. Sasuke-kun intenta ayudarme...

-Sasuke-kun es mucho dinero -dije exaltada y sentándome en el futón mientras lo observaba - además no quiero molestarte, no quiero pedirte dinero prestado - moví mi cabeza de forma negativa. Él de forma desinteresada quiere ayudarme, sin saber quien soy exactamente, sin saber nada sobre mí y aun así... ¿quiere prestarme dinero?

-no te preocupes - me dijo Sasuke-kun sentándose también viéndome con sus inexpresivos ojos negros mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - en realidad el dinero no es mío -

-¡Con más razón! No Sasuke-kun, gracias pero no...- desvié mi mirada a un punto inespecífico de la habitación. No permitiré que Sasuke-kun robe por mí. ¡Ni pensarlo! Primero muerta antes que haga locuras por una chica como yo.

-Sakura, te aseguro que tu le darás un mejor uso a ese dinero que él -me dijo tratando de convencerme y resaltando ese él de forma despectiva

-¿quién es él? -le pregunté curiosa

-hmp, mi antiguo maestro - me contestó Sasuke-kun ligeramente molesto por la pregunta

-lo siento, yo no quise...-

-hmp, no te preocupes. El ya está muerto -

Cada palabra que mencionó no tenía ese toque de tristeza cuando uno habla de un muerto cercano...era extraño- _aunque a mí me dio pena que haya muerto su maestro_ -lo siento mucho -

-no te lamentes, él no era el maestro ideal, tenía muy buena técnicas que me han servido mucho, pero como persona no era la mejor... hmp - _Orochimaru por fin tu dinero servirá para algo mejor que tus experimentos y conejillos de indias_

-ya veo... - le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-así que no te preocupes por usar su dinero, yo no lo necesito-

Dudé al comienzo ya que obviamente el dinero era de su maestro, pero como Sasuke-kun fue su aprendiz fácilmente le dejó todos sus bienes así que...¿Por qué no aprovechar lo que de muy buena manera me está ofreciendo Sasuke-kun? -Sasuke-kun...arigato -Lo observé con una gran sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz tenía que admitirlo. Ahora con el dinero que me daría cubriré durante varios meses la hospitalización y el tratamiento de Fuka.

-con ese dinero dejarás de estar en este lugar y así podrás venir conmigo ya que eso es lo que más quiero -un brillo especial mostraban sus orbes negros

Lo dicho por él interrumpió mis pensamientos -Sasuke-kun...-Me sonrojé muchísimo mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba muy fuerte - ¡Hai! -irme con él era lo que más deseaba y nunca pensé que Sasuke-kun me pidiera eso, que me fuera con él de este lugar...más aunque había algo que tenía que decirle - yo...bueno...¿podía pedirte algo? - levanté mi rostro tímidamente

-¿mm?...dime -

-¿podrías Sasuke-kun llevarme a Konoha? -

-¿Konoha?- Lo dejé un tanto sorprendido y también molesto. Tenía ligeramente el seño fruncido.

-Sí, mi hermana está hospitalizada ahí, así que tengo que ir de todas formas -

-hmp -_que queda, tendré que aceptar_- está bien - ¡Si! ¡Ahora si estoy más que feliz! Por fin veré a mi neechan después de estos meses que no he podido verla. Decidido: Me voy a Konoha junto con Sasuke-kun - ...pero me prometes de que nunca harás este tipo de trabajo de nuevo -

Me encontraba tan jubilosa que al escuchar eso me dejo más que sorprendida, es cierto tengo que cumplir con Sasuke-kun de todas formas después de que me está ayudando con mi problema ¡Qué más quisiera!

Asentí con la misma felicidad que mi alma desbordaba unos instantes mientras que aun seguía abrazada a Sasuke-kun y el correspondía besándome ahora sin darme cuenta.

-no quiero que ningún hombre que no sea yo te toque - me dijo entre el beso - te mire...te bese-

Yo suspiré su nombre entre aquel beso sintiendo mucho calor en mis mejillas y acariciando inconscientemente sus cabellos queriendo que lo profundizara leyéndome la mente y permitiendo el paso de su atrevida lengua que empezó a explorar toda mi cavidad gustándome totalmente.

¿Será que él también está enamorado de mí?...eso espero, espero que también me corresponda.

-te queda muy bien - me dijo repente cuando dejamos de besarnos y viendo con una linda sonrisa lo que tenía puesto: su haori

-y-yo...gomen...etto - Me puse nerviosa aunque esta muy feliz por lo que sonreí sin darme cuenta. Aun tenía puesto el blanco haori de Sasuke-kun

-te queda perfecto -sentí su cálido aliento y sus labios tan cerca a los míos acariciándolos suavemente...esto realmente era de ensueño.

Me iría de ese lugar con el chico de que me he enamorado, visitaría a Fuka-neechan y...vería de nuevo a mi mejor amigo...Naruto

--

_**...oOo...** Karin **...oOo...**_

No puedo salir de esta habitación, que más parece cuarto de limpieza, ¡está muy sucia y encima estoy encerrada! ¡Hmp! No es justo, solo porque soy mujer no puedo tener un cuarto limpio y ordenado... ¿Qué clase de posada es esta? ¡Maldita sea!

Bueno no puedo quejarme, Sasuke-kun intercedió por mí y así pude quedarme en este lugar por lo menos y no bajo el diluvio de anoche... que gracias a Kami-sama se detuvo por fin, el cielo esta despejado.

Me siento en el tatami cerca a la pequeña mesita que hay frente a mí -Veamos, si mal no recuerdo Suigetsu y Juugo están en el primer piso... - Junté mis manos para así formar un sello y poder sentir el chakra de esos dos - si pues ahí están divirtiéndose con sus perritas, aunque durmiendo supongo ya que su nivel de chakra está estable.

-Ahora Sasuke-kun, él está...- seguí concentrándome - en el segundo piso, su chakra es normal y está junto a una más de esas... -

Esperen, ¿qué es esto? ¡¿qué demonios...?!

-no puede ser, esto que siento es...demo, Sasuke-kun está con una... -

Me quedé helada, cómo era posible que esta presencia sea de...

-maldita perra...-

Esto no se quedará así, cuando salga de este cuartucho te desenmascararé...lo juro.

:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado!!_

_parece que con naruto la cosa fue mas alla...algo muy complicado que se desvelará cada vez mas. :3_

_lo se el narusaku...fue x.x tenia que escribirlo era importante...y no saben como me costo hacer esa parte media lime x.x un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mi parte...espero no me maten por eso TwT_

_¿y que sera lo que Karin sintió? O.O tendra algo que ver Sakura O.O_

_gracias por sus comentarios!!_

_**MaFe-cHaN** _

_**Jesybert** _

**_diosamaya021_**

**_Ari.SasuSaku_**

_**ikamari **_

**_kaoru-uchiha_**

_**natsumi uchiha**_

**_Namine1993_**

**_Lado.Oscuro_**

**_Rilka_**

_muchisimas gracias por dejarme un review TwT_

_cuidenseeeeee muxooooo_

_nos leemos!!_

_hasta el rpoxima capi!! X3_

_ja ne!_

**)oO Rose Uchiha Oo(**

_**-**_Fan de Sasuke Uchiha-

(Sasukito eres un papi...cuerito...simplemente sexy OwO)

-Del SasuSaku-

(la mejor pareja de todas nWn)

-Del Equipo Hebi-

( menos de Karin ¬¬ lo siento por sus fans pero es lo que pienso )

-De Akatsuki-

( sasori-san X3 , deidara-san :3 , itachi-kun nWn )

-y en fin...del anime Naruto XD

(especialmente del manga OwO)


	5. Partida

_holassss_

_diculpen la demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T_

_he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios, la falta de inspiración u.u (siemrpe que intentaba terminar el capitulo, no podía hacerlo...diosss que terrible!! T.T ) y bueno no solo eso sino que mis horas de usar la compu las han reducido TwT_

_ya se imaginaran ya como estoy... T.T solo espero q el internet aun lo tenga... TTwTT_

_en fin...aqui les dejo el capitulo!! espero que les gusteeee n.n_

**NOTA:**

**Segun los reviews que me dejaron percibi que hay ciertas dudas por eso aqui esta la explicación:**

**Este fic esta ambientando en el mundo de Naruto, como ya dije anteriormente, sin embargo el personaje Sakura ha sufrido un gran cambio, ya que es como si ella nunca hubiera existido como kunoichi en la serie original. Pero eso no quiere decir que mas adelante pasen una que otras sorpresas con ella.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Hebi, todos los personajes tienen las mismas relaciones que en el anime, con la diferencia en los cambios de personalidad de muchos de ellos y con la RELACION DE AMISTAD entre Sasuke y Naruto ( esta explicación será para mas adelante jeje X3 )**

**Sakura conoce a Sasuke justo cuando busca a Itachi junto a Hebi, solo con la clara diferencia que no conoce a Sakura y ustedes ya saben en resto de mi fic por ahora XD**

_Ojala que esta explicación haya resuelto sus dudas n.n_

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene **lemon**, aquellas personas que no les guste este tipo de narraciones abstenerse.

Fans de KARIN, no sigan leyendo este fic.

* * *

_**/**__**Forbidden Lust\**_

-

-

**Capitulo 5 :** Partida

-

-

_**...oOo...**__Sakura **...oOo...**_

_-_Sa-Sasuke...kun

Era indescriptible lo que sentía en esos momentos, simplemente me dejaba llevar por los rápidos vaivenes que nuestros cuerpos seguían al unísono observándome Sasuke-kun fijamente sonrojado y jadeando, no más que yo, cogiendo con sus manos mi cadera tratando de llevarme al ritmo que quería...al ritmo que deseaba y logrando también arrancarme unos cuantos gemidos muy fuertes que no logré controlar.

Con una de sus manos acarició mi espalda acercando mi cuerpo más a su pecho para así poder besarme de forma muy demandante logrando responderle lo mejor que pude y a la vez que nos movíamos aun frenéticamente tratando de que esta maravillosa sensación se extienda por nuestros cuerpos hasta tal punto que sentí que pronto llegaría, notándolo él por el gemido que solté llamándolo y respondiendo aumentando el ritmo de aquellos tortuosos movimientos.

Aquel orgasmo me llenó por completo resultando totalmente placentero y pude percibir que a Sasuke-kun tampoco le fue ajena aquella sensación de satisfacción. Me encontraba yo echada en su pecho totalmente rendida regulando ambos nuestra agitada respiración.

Sasuke-kun seguía acariciando mi espalda posando en mi piel desnuda las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo un camino de caricias desde mi cuello hasta el término de mi columna y rozando el inicio de mi trasero tensándome sin querer por su tacto - _siempre lograba ese efecto en mi_ - disfrutándolo mucho y queriendo que no se detuviera para así poder seguir sintiendo esa estimulante sensación, mientras que yo aun lo observaba con detenimiento: su perfecto rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor logrando que mechones de su cabello se pegaran a su frente , sus ojos cerrados que ocultaban esos penetrantes orbes negros, su boca ligeramente entreabierta simplemente incitándome a seguir besándolo.

-Sasuke-kun tengo que ir a ver a Saki-san y decirle que me iré...contigo-

Abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar mi voz tan cerca de él, dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar mis palabras. No entendí el porqué de aquel gesto, incluso ahora podía ver en sus orbes un brillo especial, un brillo que no mostró delante de sus compañeros, y que simplemente me dejó con un notable sonrojo.

_¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo con él? ¿Por qué provoca esas sensaciones dentro de mí?_

-Regresaré en seguida, para sí arreglar mis cosas y podernos ir - Me levanté de él cuidadosamente, mientras que quitaba sus fuertes brazos de mi espalda tratando de que no me fuera desde un comienzo - _no necesitaba palabras para poder yo saberlo_ - busqué mi ropa y mis ojos dieron a parar con el haori blanco, sonrojándome mas todavía al recordar lo que Sasuke-kun mencionó con respecto a lo bien que me quedaba, por lo que decidí vestirme con lo que tenía puesto desde un comienzo.

Cada movimiento que daba, él lo seguía con la mirada, sin perder ningún detalle de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa por eso, pero traté de no aparentarlo así que empecé a vestirme como siempre lo he hecho.

_Pero_

_Algo era diferente..._

_Algo con la mirada de Sasuke-kun_

_Ese brillo se volvió más intenso..._

Y noté que inconscientemente, me empecé a colocar las prendas lentamente, frente a él de una forma sumamente sensual

Subía suavemente mis bragas, pasando por mis piernas y mis muslos. Podía ver claramente que Sasuke-kun se deleitaba con cada una de mis acciones, volviéndose sus ojos de fuerte color carmesí justo cuando me empezaba a colocar el kimono, manga por manga, cerrándolo junto con el obi.

No sé porqué lo hice, mi cuerpo actuó solo, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá sea por la costumbre de hacerlo siempre con mucha parsimonia ante la atenta mirada lujuriosa de algún cliente.

_Lo estaba incitando._

_Eso no era bueno._

_Y si seguía jugando con él..._

_No saldría de ahí durante un largo tiempo._

_Aunque..._

_Admito que me gustó mucho._

Observé por un momento a la figura masculina que se dedicaba solo a mirarme y que se detenía, era obvio, en las curvas más pronunciadas de mi anatomía junto con sus extraños ojos rojos, que me daban la impresión de estar grabando cada detalle de mis movimientos.

Le mandé una última sonrisa antes de irme, volviendo sus ojos al mismo color negro de antes, sorprendiéndome por eso, mas no quise preguntar aún ese extraño cambio en sus orbes por lo que salí de la habitación rumbo al despacho de Saki-san.

-

-

-

-Sabía que vendrías-

El tono que utilizó resultó bastante tranquilo, justo cuando estoy a punto de comunicarle algo muy importante

-Habla Sakura, te escucho-

-Hai-

La vi a los ojos sin inmutarme, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, no solo por el ambiente silencioso que podía tener la posada a esas horas de la mañana- _que por cierto era bastante temprano_- sino por la reacción que tendría Saki-san por la declaración que sus oídos escucharían en unos minutos.

-Yo... - ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Dilo! -...renuncio-

Lo dije. Lo dije lo más claro posible sin querer que mis nervios chocaran con el tono de mi voz.

-Ya veo, te irás con él ¿no es cierto? - Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, no pensé que supiera que yo planeaba irme con Sasuke-kun. ¿Acaso ya lo sospechaba? -Muy bien Sakura, tu contrato queda cancelado. Puedes irte.

-Saki-san... - Por dentro me sentía más que feliz. Por fin el contrato que me tenía ligada a este lugar se anuló y ahora si estoy libre de irme a donde yo quiera.

-Fue más rápido de lo que pensaste ¿no? - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era extraño que sonriera. Jamás lo hacía. - Sakura -

-eh...dígame-

-Aún recuerdo el día que viniste por primera vez aquí, pidiéndome trabajar, sin saber tú qué tipo de lugar era éste. ¿Recuerdas? -

-Sí. Nunca olvidaré lo que hizo usted por mí, y se lo tengo muy agradecida-

-No te preocupes Sakura, necesitabas trabajar y yo te di este empleo explicándote incluso en qué consistía -Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo le respondí asintiendo - aceptaste y firmaste el contrato sin dudar contándome de antemano la razón de tu desesperación por conseguir dinero rápido, dándome cuenta que tipo de chica eras, con solo tu forma de actuar y pensar - Tenía la boca seca y aunque quisiera hablar no podría. Las palabras de Saki-san me estaban dejando sorprendida.

-Me pregunté esa vez y me preguntó hasta ahora, ¿cómo una chica con sentimientos tan nobles puede trabajar de esta manera? -

-Saki-san, yo...-

-Solo pensé en voz alta. Sé cuáles son tus razones y la vida que llevas es solo tuya, es tu responsabilidad y nadie debe meterse en tus decisiones, como ésta que acabas de tomar - No quitaba la vista de mis ojos que mostraban mucha seriedad ahora.

-Lo último que te diré es que puedes regresar cuando tú quieras, eres bienvenida aquí Sakura -

-A-arigato-

Impresionada. Es así como quedé al escuchar las palabras de Saki-san. Siempre le estuve agradecida por todo y más aún por este detalle tan amable de su parte.

-Puedes retirarte-

-Hai-

Me despedí de ella con una reverencia y me fui a mi habitación lo más rápido que podía, para poder arreglar todo mi equipaje e irme. ¡Por fin podré ver de nuevo a mi neechan!

Presurosa fui pues como una niña pequeña hacia mi cuarto y ágilmente abrí la puerta topándome con un Sasuke-kun recién levantado y vestido con una amplia yukata observando a través de la ventana el cielo despejado después de la torrencial lluvia de anoche.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - me acerqué a él con las manos hacia atrás -Hablé con Saki-san - Él giró su rostro para pode verme mostrando su típica seriedad mezclada aun con ese brillo especial en sus ojos - y ella anuló el contrato que tengo con la posada, ahora sí podré acompañarte - Sonreí al decirle estas últimas palabras. ¡No podía esconder mi felicidad!

-Ya veo- Él me devolvió la sonrisa acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros.

-Bueno, tendré a alistar mi equipaje - comencé diciéndole sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos provocando que me sonrojara - aunque...creo que primero tomaré un baño -

La sonrisa de Sasuke-kun se volvió más notoria, como si aquello era justo lo que quería escuchar

-sabes, eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando - Una de sus manos cogió mi cintura mientras que la otra quitaba lentamente mi obi, cayendo en el frío piso - no necesitarás esto, Sakura -

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos de forma intensa sin poderlo detener.

_¿Y cómo podría detenerlo si simplemente me encantaba?_

-Sas...sasuke-kun...espera -Sentí que poco a poco una de sus manos se encargaba de bajar mis bragas por completo

-¿quieres que me detenga después de haberme provocado de esa manera antes? - Ahora sus labios eran los que degustaban mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente

-yo... - Tenía razón. Era mí culpa por provocarlo, incitarlo...

Volvió a besarme en los labios mientras ahora era yo la que le quitaba la yukata para así poder sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, que lograban sacarle más de un suspiro, bajando suavemente por su torso, yendo despacio por su duro abdomen.

_Ahora sí que lo estoy haciendo sufrir_

Un ronco gemido salió de su boca, deteniéndome. alzando mis brazos y empujándome hacia una de las paredes de mi habitación junto a la puerta del baño.

El efecto de aquellos minutos entre demandantes besos y deseosas caricias provocó una agitación en mi pecho y calor en mis mejillas que no podía controlar al igual que una fuerte excitación por el roce que nuestros sexos tenían, solo por un _simple_ contacto.

Sasuke-kun abrió la puerta del baño mientras aún nos besábamos y fue cuando nuestros instintos reemplazaron a la razón...

_Comenzando todo de nuevo._

-

-

-

-Vaya, realmente el hospedaje en esta posada fue de lo mejor, ¿no crees Sasuke? - habló, justo cuando nos encontrábamos afuera de la casona junto a la puerta principal de la posada, uno de los compañeros de Sasuke-kun.

-hmp- Y él solo se limitaba a responder así, con ese "hmp". Si que resultó ser un chico de pocas palabras, muy diferente cuando estamos solos por lo que me estoy dando cuenta.

-Bueno, que pena que nos tengamos que ir - Habló de nuevo el peliplateado con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Realmente disfrutó tanto estar aquí? -Me gustaba dormir en una suave futón, en una cálida habitación y tan bien acompañado - un risita salió de sus labios recordando su estadía en la posada -pero saben, siento que nos olvidamos de algo -

Vi con mucha gracia como aquel chico comenzó a pensar en que era eso que se habían olvidado, interrumpiéndolo después de unos segundos una voz chillona que aparecía por la puerta.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - Escuché gritar a una mujer que corriendo se abrazaba a Sasuke-kun. ¡_Cómo se atreve!_

-Ah sí, ya me acordé nos faltaba la loca de Karin -dijo el chico de dientes puntiagudos asintiendo con un rostro lleno de desagrado

-¿Acaso pensaban irse sin mí? - La voz de esa pelirroja resultaba irritable incluido el color zanahoria de su cabello y la gran confianza que tenía con _mí _Sasuke-kun.

-Aléjate Karin - habló con autoridad él, cosa que me alegró muchísimo, después de ver como la mujer llamada Karin estaba casi encima suyo.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar ahí Karin -habló el peliplateado dirigiéndose a la mencionada que estab justo separándose de Sasuke-kun después de aquella directa orden.

-En tus sueños Suigetsu-baka, no puedo dejar que Sasuke-kun este viajando solo - ¡¿_Cómo que viajando solo?! ¡Yo estoy aquí con él!_

-Sabes le harías un gran favor al equipo si lo hicieras - el chico llamado Suigetsu rió por lo bajo después de lanzar aquel irónico comentario.

-Cállate quieres baka - la pelirroja se molestó mucho por eso mandándome de improviso una mirada y fijándose muy bien en mi aspecto.

-Oh es verdad, ¿tú eres la chica que eligió Sasuke no es cierto?- Las palabras del peliplateado se dirigían a mí.

-¡¿NANI?! - _Así que de que ella era la que..._

-Sakura nos acompañará ahora en el viaje - Habló Sasuke-kun con mucha autoridad

-¿En serio? Por fin una mujer forma parte de nuestro equipo - Rió burlonamente por ese nuevo comentario que solo provocaba que Karin quisiera matarlo. Yo sin embargo me sentía tanto alagada y, tenía que admitirlo, muy dichosa internamente; a ese Suigetsu si se le ocurrían buenas frases contra la pelirroja.

-¡Te quieres callar! - Sonaba mas irritada que antes, mucho mas -¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué ella tiene que venir?

-Eso es decisión mía - Sasuke-kun les habló muy claro sin tomar mucho en cuenta el comentario de su compañeros de equipo. Si que era diferente muy diferente delante de ellos, se mostraba más imponente.

-Tsk - _esa maldita perra, ahora tendré que ver la manera de desenmascararla de alguna forma sutil y al a vez efectiva._

-Bueno nos presentaremos. Yo soy Suigetsu -Me habló el peliplateado con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto Suigetsu-san -

-Sin formalidades ¿si? Solo Suigetsu, Sakura-chan -

Sasuke-kun frunció el seño molesto al escuchar creo yo, el sufijo "chan"

-Este...mejor dicho, Sakura-san - Suigetsu pareció nervioso por los asesinos ojos de Sasuke-kun.

_Que tierno eres cuando te pones celoso __Sasuke-kun..._

-Bueno, él es Juugo- señalando a su compañero - y ella la loca de Karin -

-Que no soy loca, imbécil - se cruzó de brazos mirando con mucho odio a Suigetsu

Trate de no reirme pero era imposible. Verlos a esos dos pelear era tan gracioso.

-¿De qué te ries eh? - preguntó con mucha rabia en su voz. _¿Quién es ella para hablarme así?_

-Ya dejala Karin, asustarás a Sakura-san -

-Tsk, baka - desvió su molesta mirada acomodando sus lentes

- Dejen de pelear ustedes dos. Vámonos - ordenó Sasuke-kun como el lider que era.

-Bien busquemos a Itachi ¿no es cierto Sasuke? - Preguntó Suigestsu expectante. _Esperen, ¿Quién es Itachi?_

-No - Todos se quedaron perplejos, incluso Juugo resultó un poco asombrado - Primero iremos a otro lugar -

-¿Qué lugar Sasuke-kun? -preguntó con su falsa inocencia Karin

-La guarida de Orochimaru-

* * *

_les gustó?? nOn _

_espero que si!! :3_

_quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por sus reviews!! nWn_

**Namine1993**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Rilka**

**MaFe-ChAn**

**Ari.SasuSaku**

**ikamari**

**diosamaya021**

**asukasoad**

**natsumi uchiha**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**saku-san**

**minatostuki**

**gaara.maniaka**

**bloodaidee**

**yiana.stif**

**Atelier-sama**

**Edith**

_No pense que mi fic les gustara tanto!! TwT esto es emocionante... TwT _

_cuidenseeeeeeeeeeee_

_nos vemosss en el proximo capi!!_

_muchas gracias por leer!!_

_ja ne!!_

**)oO Rose Uchiha Oo(**

_**-**_Fan de Sasuke Uchiha-

(Sasukito eres un papi...cuerito...simplemente sexy OwO)

-Del SasuSaku-

(la mejor pareja de todas nWn)

-Del Equipo Hebi-

( menos de Karin ¬¬ lo siento por sus fans pero es lo que pienso )

-De Akatsuki-

( Sasori-san X3 , Deidara-san :3 , Itachi-kun nWn )

-y en fin...del anime Naruto XD

(especialmente del manga OwO)


	6. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_Todos vuelven_~

Hola a todos mis estimados lectores, aqui RoFer reportándose y comunicándoles que este fic tendrá un ligero cambio de "imagen", por decirlo de alguna forma.  
Una versión editada de este fic está en camino, creo que necesita un refresh y espero que ustedes sigan apoyándome como siempre.  
Siento nuevamente los retrasos. Problemas y situaciones ajenas a lo convencional suelen sucederle a cualquiera.

Tendrán noticias de mi gente linda.

Saludos!

**R**_o_**F**_er._

PD. La continuación de_ Nipples_ está en proceso también, solo faltan unos cuantos cambios mas. Nos leemos! :)


End file.
